Ppr episode 50: Swimming To The Island
Previously, they escaped the forest and went to go rescue Jay and Marshall, they successfully save them but the team loses Rocky,Ryder,Cole and Lloyd. Will the others save them or will Nadakhani take over the world. They stop swimming Jay: were in the middle of the ocean, this is gonna take forever Chase: all we can do is think positive Doris: but he pretty much has everyone Marshall: she does have a point Skye: I'm worried about the future, what if he gets the rest of us Jay: let's not think of it that way Chase: hey a boat! He shoots his powers into the air Jay: what is that gonna do? Skye: come rescue us The boat stops next to them Captain: need a lift? Doris: indeed They climb on Skye: thanks for rescuing us Captain: no problem Jay: where are we heading anyways? Captain: to adventure bay Marshall: good Chase: maybe some people will be there by now Jay: hopefully The boat stops at adventure bay Chase: thanks again They run to the lookout Doris: so what do we need Jay: the venom Skye: how did it even get here? Jay: I sent it here, by teleportation Doris: wow, nice Chase: ok let's grab it Chase opens the fridge Chase: where is it Jay: wait what He pushes chase Jay: WHY ISNT IT HERE! Skye: you sure you sent it Jay: pretty sure They walk outside Nadakhani appears Nadakhani: hello Skye: leave this place now Jay: yeah He grabs skye Chase: NO YOU LET GO! Nadakhani teleports away Marshall: WHAT IS GOING ON! Jay: I have no clue Meanwhile Skye: what do you want Nadakhani: look here He takes out his pot Nadakhani: look inside Skye looks inside Skye: RYDER! Nadakhani: they're all in there Skye: let them out! Nadakhani: nah Skye: let me go Nadakhani: no, Sophia Skye: WHO? Nadakhani: my wife Skye: no way would I have married you Nadakhani: don't talk negative Skye: get away from me Nadakhani: why so rude Skye: I don't belong here She starts to walk away Meanwhile Chase: WHAT IS HE DOING Marshall: quit yelling Doris: yeah he is taking forever Jay walks out Chase: what took so long Jay is holding a box Doris: what's in there? He opens it Jay: I created a tracker, we can find skye, and I created the spider venom Chase: nice one jay, if the others were here they would be impressed Jay: thanks He turns it on Voice: three paces forward Jay: I just need to track skye He types in and it locates skye Marshall: lets go! They jump and do airjtizu Meanwhile Skye: they are gonna come for me Nadakhani: I can make you wish so they don't Skye: oh no you're not Nadakhani: just one Ok this is for this rp only not in general, skye does not like marshall ok Skye: well I want marshall to like me Nadakhani: just wish it and it's yours to keep Skye: I wish, I wish He changes her words Skye: I wish it to go away She looks at him Skye: WHY WHY WHY WHY Chase runs in Chase: SKYE! She gets sucked into the pot Chase: NO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! Nadakhani: done you a favor Marshall: what favor! Nadakhani: skye wants marshall to like her Chase: you're lying Nadakhani: am I? Doris: don't listen to him Jay: he's a faker Nadakhani pulls out a tape recorder and plays it Chase: so you're not lying Marshall: I didn't know that Jay: some things surprise Nadakhani: bye He disappears Chase: I can't believe it He walks away Doris: hey chase, don't feel down Chase runs outside and hops on his dragon and flies away Marshall: oh boy They run outside Jay: now what? Doris: no clue, back to my world to get some help? Jay: sure I guess, the more the merrier They teleport Doris: let me just get my stuff i'll be right out Marshall: Katie! Katie: hey guys, where is the others Jay: chase ran off and the others are captured Katie: need help? Jay: sure Doris walks out Doris: let me get lily and possible claude They get lily and get claude Claude: I better not get hurt Jay: you wont Marshall: let's go find chase They jump and do airjitzu End of episode Category:Ppr episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes